A special moment
by wolfgirl and sonic 23
Summary: It was Valentine at Twinkle Park. Cream was taking a walk when she bumps into a certain long-ear cat wandering around.Taking a tour from a bunny, what kind of moments will Klonoa run into? One-shot


Me: A Valentine story of a couple I support and I don't want flames cause its my opinion of this! Klonoa belongs to Namco and Cream & Cheese belong to Sega, enjoy!

* * *

_**The smell of flowers flown by as the young rabbit walked through Twinkle Park. Fluttering by her side was a light blue chao wearing a red bow tie. Couples pass by and gifts to friends and beloved ones, it was Valentine of course!" Oh Cheese! I'm so happy on Valentine's day to see people giving chocolate and gifts!" she exclaimed as Cheese nodded, eating a dark chocolate candy with joy. They gazed at the beautiful sight of cherry blossom petals carried by the wind, flowers in bright colors gave a romantic mood to everyone.**_

_**Distracted by this scene, Cream turned and bumped into a black male cat." OW!" she cried in surprise as the cat rubbed his head. He wore a blue cap with a pac-man symbol, blue shirt with a zipper and dark blue pants. He also wore red shoes and yellow gloves." Um...Sorry! I'm kinda lost and got distracted by the scene," he apologized as Cream and Cheese helped him up." Sorry, sir! I was distracted by it as well," she pause to study his appearance," I never met you around here before, huh?" she replied as the cat chuckled, scratching the back of his head." I'm Klonoa and you're right cause I came from a faraway place," he laughed a bit as Cream giggled. The rabbit grabbed his hand, giving a fuzzy feeling in his stomach." I'll show you around!" she said softly, pulling him gently around the park.**_

_Few minutes of Cream's tour_

_**They stopped by an ice cream stand for a break. Cream licked her chocolate ice cream and Klonoa for some reason, found it cute.* Huh? What gave me that idea? She's a bunny so its obvious that they're cute!" he thought, licking his vanilla ice cream. They sat on the bench and finished up their snack." It was really nice of you to show me around Twinkle Park, Cream. It means alot..." he said as Cream blushed and giggled. When she stood up, a young boy skated by, pushing her against Klonoa hard enough to fall on the floor. The long-ear cat blushed, Cream on top him, their noses touching. Cheese was upset, growling at the boy skating off." C-cream?...I..." he whispered as the rabbit's eyes widen and got off, blushing deeply." I-I'm sorry! Are you alright?" she asked, helping him up and he shook his blush away." Nothing...I'm fine," he replied as she smiled." There's one last place to see...if you have time?" she said cheerful as the cat smiled warmly back." Sure," he whispered, holding her hand and walked off, Cheese following and dropped her ice cream behind.**_

_At sunset..._

**_Cream sat on the green lush grass with Klonoa, watching the sunset shining on the glittering pond." It's so beautiful...even more on Valentine's day," he whispered very relaxed as the rabbit smiled. Cheese swam in the clear water and Cream looked up." This was the best Valentine I ever had with you!" she commented as Klonoa blushed a bit." Yeah...too bad that I have to leave soon," he replied sulky as Cream gave a sad look." Already? Where are you going?" she asked sudden as the cat sighed." Cream...I'm a dream traveler. I enter dreams to protect nightmares and other evil from people like you...," he explained, getting on his feet and looked at sun going down." As a hero, I must make sure people like you are safe when you're sleeping..." he continued as Cream got up, getting closer." Will I ever see you again?" she asked as the long-ear cat grinned.  
" Some day...perhaps in your world...your dreams," he whispered and froze. Cream was facing him, her hands on his cheeks. His heart began racing as she pulled him to a kiss. His eyes widen, but closed his eyes and pressed it back to her. They stopped and stared at each other in that romantic moment. He stepped back, beginning to float with magical energy and smiled." Good-bye, Cream!" he said as the cat flies off and disappeared in a light, to the dream world." Good-bye, Klonoa...I'll never forget you..." she whispered in a smile as Cheese flew by her side as they walked back to home in the sunset._**

* * *

Me: I like this couple alot cause they look cute together. Happy Valentine's day and review what you think!


End file.
